High frequency antennas have been developed for use on vehicles to receive signals such as a radio signal from a satellite. Such antennas may include a thin layer of conductive material disposed on an inner side of the vehicle glass utilizing an etching process or other suitable process. An electrical circuit board and antenna feed wire are positioned directly adjacent the conductive element. The antenna feed wire is spaced apart from the conductive element on the glass surface and it may be encapsulated by a dielectric material. Proper operation of the antenna requires precise positioning of the antenna feed wire relative to the conductive element on the glass surface. The need to provide precise mounting of the antenna feed wire has led to difficulties in manufacture and servicing of the antenna. For example, if one of the electrical components on the circuit board fails replacement of the circuit board may be difficult because positioning of a new circuit board and antenna feed wire in the field may be quite difficult.
Accordingly, an antenna arrangement alleviating these difficulties would be beneficial.